<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Down Roots by OnlyTheInevitable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946573">Putting Down Roots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable'>OnlyTheInevitable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>68 (Sex Position), 69 (Sex Position), At the same time, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Early Unremarkable House, F/M, NSFW, Post On-The-Run Era, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully are learning to adapt to their new lives after being on the run for so long. The biggest perk of owning a house? Unlimited access to each other's bodies without fear of a noise complaint. MSR. Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting Down Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralty/gifts">admiralty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I simply cannot believe that ten exchanges later and I finally get my ride or die, Annie!! I love you boo and I hope that this is super smutty for you! "Friends who write erotica for each other, stay together" should really be on a Hallmark Card.</p><p>HUGE Thank you to the lovely ladies who beta'd for me at the last minute! Thank you so much Monika, Montana, Kasey, and Jaime!!! You guys are life savers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd moved in a while ago, but Scully felt like she had taken an abnormally long time to grasp the fact that they truly lived here. That these walls surrounding them weren't part of a transitory period of their lives. Her brain couldn't wrap around the fact that she, Dana Scully, and her life partner, Fox Mulder, now had a home.</p><p>She blamed it on the last eighteen months of hopping from motel to motel, never staying anywhere for more than two weeks at a time, that caused an impending sense of restlessness to settle in her stomach ever since arriving at Farr's Corner. As if this was too good to be true, too much for them to ask for in a life that was far from kind to them.</p><p>Scully trusted that Skinner scouted the place well, close enough not to raise suspicion while far enough away to be safe, but worrying about threats looming around the corner had become as routine as waking up in the morning and old habits die hard.</p><p>Only this week had it really started to dawn on her. At first it was a recognition that something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it until she saw a calendar. <em>Three weeks. </em>Three weeks and they were still there. She hadn't been stationary anywhere that long for over a year.</p><p>
  <em>They didn't have to run anymore.</em>
</p><p>That brought her peace, but a series of small things started to help everything fall into place for her. Last week she tripped over Mulder's shoes at the back door. This weekend, she'd woken up to the sound of him making breakfast downstairs. Yesterday, she printed off instructions on how to fix a sink and read them off to Mulder as he played handyman. They were simple things, but they were domestic things. Things that felt comforting to her.</p><p>But today's token of normalcy was slightly different. A grocery list. It contained items so mundane, to see them written in Mulder's hand-writing almost felt like a visual oxymoron. <em>Milk. Bread. Tropicana. Greek Yogurt.</em> The other things were reminders they were here together, but this was a small reminder that they intended to stay this way.</p><p>She had no doubts that her home was wherever Mulder was, but she couldn't deny having this tangible representation of their lives being spent together was fulfilling some secret dreams she'd been repressing for years. Scully was starting to be able to enjoy looking around and seeing some of her apartment stuff mixed with some of his, all kept in storage without question by her mother. This space was unequivocally theirs, and the thought made her heart swell in her chest in a mix of pride and happiness. All the odds were against them and yet here they were.</p><p>Now it felt like the only thing tying them to their old life was the brunette hair, cascading passed her shoulders in gentle waves. They'd routinely dyed it in various motel rooms every month when the roots started to grow out. However, while Mulder got to shave off his disguise beard, her hair still stood out prominently whenever she looked into the mirror, no doubt serving as a constant reminder for them both. She'd eventually go get it dyed, but a part of her enjoyed the thrill of imagined defiance as she watched her auburn roots starting to come in, knowing that the color was here to stay this time. The real Scully was coming back.</p><p>The only Catch-22 was, while they didn't have to hop from place to place, he wasn't allowed to leave. Maybe if they'd had Skinner relocate them to Oregon or Florida or somewhere far away where no one knew them then he could have risked it without as much danger, but the stipulation was that Scully was free. Anyone who might have been watching them would know freedom would entail her being near her family and everything she'd ever known which just so happened to place Mulder right next to the people who were still looking for him.</p><p>Currently he wasn't having any issue with it, but she presumed when she heard back from the hospitals that she'd applied to and started working again that the cabin fever might actually start to settle in. She didn't want to think about that too much though, she was trying to learn to enjoy the present without dreading the hypothetical tribulations of the future.</p><p>Luckily for them, the nearest thing to them was a grocery store so her trips didn't last very long and she could return to Mulder in less than a half hour's time.</p><p>She stumbled through the kitchen and set down her grocery bags, leaving them only to hang her keys up on the keyring. She stopped momentarily as she caught sight of the sole keychain dangling next to the miscellaneous keys.</p><p>
  <em>COMMEMORATING</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apollo 11 and the mission to the moon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JULY 1969</em>
</p><p>The keyring had been attached to the house key Skinner had given them and she knew instantly it was Doggett's gesture of support, a friendly 'I'm here if you need anything' in the form of a small medallion. She wasn't sure if it was the original, stolen from Harrison to be once again re-gifted, or if it was another one he'd found, but it meant all the same. Neither Mulder nor herself were accustomed to relying on anyone outside of each other, but just the simple gesture that there were others out there, on their team and rooting for their success, meant the world. She traced the last two digits on the metal delicately with her fingers, smiling to herself before turning back and returning to the task at hand.</p><p>Mulder, much like a small puppy, seemed to suffer a certain degree of separation anxiety when she left the house. Additionally, much like a dog, he enjoyed waiting for her at the door for when she got back so he could hump her leg. Which is why she found it abnormally out of character that he hadn't been waiting for her to get back nor had he come down the entire time she was putting away the food in the kitchen.</p><p>"Mulder? I got you some more Tropicana," she called out. "No pulp!"</p><p>Not even that got his attention, so she closed the refrigerator and peeked outside to see if maybe he was out there working again, but there was no Mulder to be seen. She looked around the house, checking out the various rooms and calling out his name to no avail. Just as worry was starting to grow, she heard the distinctive sound of a snore and strode into the living room. He was passed out on the sofa, his lanky frame taking up the entirety of the space.</p><p>She felt foolish for worrying, but her worry soon was squandered by the observation that he was simply lounging around in nothing but his boxers. Laying like this, he almost looked boyish. His skin was sun-kissed from spending so much time working on cleaning up the backyard, and it only served to accentuate and compliment the curvature of his muscles. She could name the medical terminology for every single one, but he breathed life into the words. Biceps brachii became the arms that would toss her around where he wanted her. Gluteus maximus became the ass that would flex under her hands as he pounded into her. The Corpus cavernosum, corpus spongiosum, and glans were just the things that made her mouth water.</p><p>Scully felt a little silly admitting it to herself, they were partners in every sense of the word and had been for years now, but she couldn't help the way her heart still managed to beat rapidly in his presence. He would undoubtedly tease her if he knew she was so enamoured by him that merely sleeping in her presence was enough to set off butterflies in her stomach, but he did. He was the perfect blend of emotionally open with her, yet so unquestionably sexual and masculine in a way that never ceased to make her head swim.</p><p>Something about seeing him so open and vulnerable in their shared space stirred an intense carnal urge in her to mount him and stake her claim. '<em>He is mine'</em> repeating in her mind on a loop. She'd been shifting from foot to foot while staring at him and it took her up to this moment to realize she'd been shifting to add friction to her clenched thighs, her body already preparing as her mind plotted her move.</p><p>This was unquestionably the biggest benefit of their new living arrangement: unlimited access to each other's bodies with endless areas of the house to explore, without having to worry about any damn noise complaints.</p><p>Without a thought more, she slid her shirt over her head and let it crumple to the ground, followed by her jeans sliding down her legs, and her undergarments joining to top the little pile, leaving her completely nude in the middle of their living room. The wood flooring creaked beneath her feet as she stalked towards him, wanting to surprise him. She couldn't count the number of times she'd woken up with their sheets tangled around her legs while Mulder had her on the brink of orgasm, the vibrations of his muffled "Good Morning" against her sex making her toes curl in ecstasy.</p><p>Scully was a woman who valued reciprocity after all.</p><p>She risked a glance up to his face and he was just as dead to the world as he was moments ago. Before they'd moved in, Mulder had always been a light sleeper; that is, if he managed to fall asleep at all. She supposed it was a result of always being on edge and fearing the worst. But ever since they'd moved into their home, afternoon naps had become a common occurance and sometimes he rested so deeply it felt like he was compensating for the past months of sleepless nights they'd had. It gave her hope. Even he, the master of paranoia, seemed to recognize they were safe here.</p><p>Easing herself on her knees next to the couch, she let her elbows hover above him as she carefully opened the fly of his boxers and brought out his softened member. Even flaccid, Mulder was impressively large. Apparently it was possible to be both a shower <em>and </em>a grower. Holding it gently within her fingers, he was an inch or two above the digits, leaning limply to the side.</p><p>She gave him a few experimental strokes, rubbing the tender flesh up and down his shaft as it pliantly accommodated her ministrations without resistance. Despite the activity happening in his nether regions, Mulder had yet to stir or make any indication he was conscious. Slowly but surely, his head was becoming more pronounced from the shaft as it swelled and he started to stand erect without much assistance. He finally let out a little groan and her eyes flicked up, cock held softly in her fist, and watched as a small smile tugged on his sleeping face while he burrowed against the arm of the couch.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the task at hand and started playing with the familiar terrain of his body, raking the fingernails of her free hand through the sparse leg hair on his upper thighs while her other gently coaxed him to fullness. She loved the way his veins textured his length and the way the various ridges that adorned his bulbous tip, knowing just how exquisite they felt inside of her. He was swelling rapidly and she watched as the top half of his burgeoning erection became flushed red with arousal, no doubt the same shade of red that was painting her cheeks right now.</p><p>She scooted closer so that her breasts were flush to his leg as she hovered her face over him, opening her mouth to give a few playful flicks across his head with her tongue. Scully had spent so much time with her lips wrapped around his cock that she felt like she knew all the intricacies of how to please his body just about as well as she knew her own. The mere anticipation of what was about to happen made a rush of pleasure shoot to her core.</p><p>It didn't take much more for her to feel him grow to his full length, a rod of hot steel encased in soft flesh. He was now towering a good few inches over her closed fist and already throbbing against the skin of her palm. If she let him go, his cock waved at her in the air between sticking straight up and falling erect onto his stomach. She raised one hand up so that she was stroking his adonis belt as she tilted him to a more desirable angle so that she could run her tongue along the bottom side of his shaft before swirling it over his head and plunging herself back down again, repeating the motion over and over again while rotating her head as his hips began writhing under her.</p><p>He let out a low moan and shifted his body again, rocking his hips upwards so that the crown of his cock slid down the back of her throat. She coughed against him, pulling back slightly as she heard him sleepily chuckle, "Oh, shit!"</p><p>Scully withdrew completely and looked over to him through wet eyes. He had eased himself on his elbows and was looking down at her with an adorable, sleepy smile - his hair sticking out haphazardly. "I don't know if I've ever woken up to my own dream continuing on before me," he added, his eyes hungrily roaming her naked body.</p><p>
  <em>A naughty nymph. That's what she looked like right now.</em>
</p><p>Scully was on her knees beside him, looking at him with mock innocence betrayed by the flush on her cheeks. Her elbows rested one on his abdomen and the other on his mid thigh, her hands coming together in the middle - only separated by his raging erection. It gave the appearance that she was praying to his cock and the image amused him as much as it turned him on.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, and she was completely naked.</em>
</p><p>"A good dream?" she asked, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of his hard-on.</p><p>"I can only think of one thing that could make it better," he replied. He used the arm closest to touch her back, easing his way down her spine and over her ass before reaching in between her legs. A grin erupted on his face immediately as she wantonly sat back into his palm. She was absolutely soaked, and he hadn't even done anything but lie here.</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow at his statement and started wiggling herself against him to encourage his fingers to go inside of her. "Oh yeah?" she asked, gasping as he dipped two fingers into the silken heat of her. "And what's that?"</p><p>"My tongue should be here instead," he replied, curling his fingers inside of her and groaning as it caused her to inadvertently tighten her grip on his cock.</p><p>Wordlessly, she stood up and raised one leg over him so that her back was to him before leaning forward and bringing the other one up to the side of the couch. A position that she knew was one of his absolute favorites. She was about to look over her shoulder to help get them into position, but as soon as he saw her glistening, swollen pink folds so temptingly wiggling in front of his face, he couldn't help himself. Mulder put his arms in between her thighs, locking them around her and roughly pulling her towards him, her whole body lurching backwards.</p><p>Her soft breasts pushed against his abdomen, her nipples hard as rocks, and he could feel the vibrations of her laughter as her stomach moved against his own. However, her laughter quickly died down when his hands reached around her even more to spread her completely open to him. He blew a steady stream of cool air against her and enjoyed feeling, as well as watching, her body tremble in anticipation of his next move. The sunlight was streaming in through the windows and illuminating her arousal like it was a work of art, which to him, it was. She'd clearly been enjoying herself while she'd sucked him off earlier and it was evidenced by the amount of glistening residue coating her inner thighs, lewdly leaking from her lips.</p><p>"Are you just going to tease me?" she rasped, her mouth so close to his erection that he could feel the heat of her breath with every word.</p><p>From the way she jolted in his arms, she had been expecting a more verbal response. Instead, he ran his tongue greedily up her seam, collecting her tangy arousal into his mouth while pulling her legs back against him to keep her in place, the front of her thighs resting against his shoulders.</p><p>She felt like honey coating his lips and he couldn't get enough of her, savoring the taste of her like she was his last meal. Mulder plunged his tongue inside of her at the same time she descended her mouth back onto him and they both groaned in satisfaction with the other one in their mouths. He felt like his head was swimming from being this intimately close to her, the heady scent of Scully permeating the air all around him while the delicate skin of her inner thighs brushed against his cheeks.</p><p>He leaned back and gently nipped at the tendons of her groin connecting her pubis and her legs before soothing them sloppily with open-mouthed kisses. Using the flat of his tongue, he pressed his face against her sex and shook his head back and forth, chuckling when she let out a little desperate keening sound as her hips undulated against him.</p><p>Scully, however, was nothing if not competitive and just as he was starting to feel cocky, he felt her remove her hand and place them on either side of his thighs and take him as deeply as she possibly could - her lips connecting with the base of his shaft as his head slid down her tight little throat.</p><p>His head fell back as he moaned, trying his hardest to avoid bucking up wildly into her mouth. She seemed to revel in his reaction, and he felt her knees shift slightly so she could ease herself up a little more for momentum. This caused a little gap to occur between his stomach and hers and he used it as an opportunity to look down and watch her.</p><p>From this position, he had an amazing view of the undersides of her pert breasts hanging down from her chest, jiggling from the intense fervor of her movements. From in between the valley of her cleavage, he watched as the head of his cock slid down her throat, making the creamy pale skin bulge as it accommodated him. "Fuck Scully," he groaned with heaving breaths.</p><p>She giggled against his length and he felt a shiver from the combination of her vibrations and the sensation of her dark brown hair falling down from either side of his face and tickling his thighs. The image of her as a brunette was still jarringly strange to him, but Scully was beautiful with any color or length of hair. She rocked her hips in front of his face as if to say <em>pay attention, Mulder</em> and he was met with the familiar sight of that special Scully-shade of auburn, only in the form of perfectly sculpted, glistening thatch of curls.</p><p>He playfully lifted one hand before smacking her ass, the sharp sound reverberating against the walls of the room. She took the hint and leaned back, sitting on his mouth so he could resume his oral ministrations. Using the tip of his tongue, he flicked back and forth against her swollen nub while making sure his lips were tauntingly grazing her.</p><p>Her hands tightened against his legs and she started gently rocking up and down his body, putting as much pressure as she could on his tongue on the downstrokes while doing sinful things to his aching cock on the upstrokes. All the while, her breasts were mashed against his abdomen, the simple pressure of them being there causing him to want to roll his hips upwards as if he could meld them together.</p><p>Whenever he hit a sweet spot for her, she let out little sounds of contentment that only encouraged him to tease her even more, dancing between her tight opening and her bundle of nerves as she rapidly melted under his tongue, creamy and succulent on his lips. Her gentle rocking motions had picked up speed and now she was just blatantly humping his face, adding more and more pressure as his nose pressed against the flesh of her ass.</p><p>She clearly didn't want to give up on blowing him, but she was rapidly becoming undone, her staccato breaths in the room indicating that she was close to coming. He tightened his grip around her upper thighs and hips and pressed her to him like she was harnessed in, but even despite the constraints, she was squirming erratically and undulating her hips against him.</p><p>Without a shadow of a doubt, what turned him on more than anything else was seeing Scully come and knowing he was the cause of it. He knew that if she came while he was in her mouth, there was no question that he would be spurting down her throat instantly, so he let go of her only to rasp, "If you keep that up, I can't come where I know we both want me to."</p><p>She released him with an audible pop, his cock waving haphazardly in the air as if seeking out the warm wetness of her mouth. She throatily laughed, unable to deny their mutual infatuation with him coming inside of her, but as she started to get up, he prevented it by grabbing her shin. "Roll over," he demanded throatily.</p><p>"Roll over?" she replied in breathy confusion.</p><p>"Yeah, just as you are now," he replied.</p><p>Scully was cock-drunk and unbelievably horny right now, so she didn't really understand what he was asking. With shaky legs, she rolled over so that the bottom of her thighs were resting on his shoulders, her crotch directly in his face as she laid with her back on his stomach. Then, catching his lascivious grin peering at her from between her spread legs, she knew damn well what he was about to do. He eased himself up so his shoulders were leaning on the arm of the couch, pulling her with him. He immediately descended his mouth back onto her and she couldn't help the desperate moan that was wrought from her lips. Arching her back, she reached underneath her just so she could touch him, feel his skin searing her fingertips.</p><p>The other position was intimate, but this felt like an added eroticism. From here he could watch her as he licked the life out of her - her pleasure fully on display for him to enjoy. And since she knew that was one of Mulder's favorite things to view, she was damn well going to give him a show.</p><p>She started lewdly bucking her hips against his rapidly moving jaw as she brought her hands to her breasts. At first she simply grazed over them with featherlike tenderness, but she was too close to beat around the bush. She quickly licked the pads of her fingers before bringing them to her nipples, tweaking and stroking the rosy pebbles with intense vigor. The sensations from her breasts combined with the devilish actions of his tongue felt like her body was pulsing with electricity, all of it pooling like a powder keg in her womb.</p><p>"M-Mulder," she whimpered, swiveling her hips in a figure eight motion as he fucked her with his mouth.</p><p>He made a nondescript growling sound between her folds as his grip on her thighs tightened. She started lolling her head back and forth, her brown tresses sticking to his sweaty legs while her head rubbed and teased his neglected erection.</p><p>She gasped as her eyes clenched shut, almost dizzy from the power of her looming orgasm. The pleasure was washing over her in intense waves and they were so powerful she wasn't sure which one was going to be the final one to blow her away. "Look at me," he mumbled against her before resuming his attention on her clit.</p><p>Scully's eyes snapped open and she immediately met Mulder's lust-filled gaze. At the same time, she felt her body being slightly lifted by the rocking of his hips against her, and it was enough to make her see stars. She screamed his name as she ground herself to him, clutching his hips desperately like a lifeline.</p><p>Mulder continued licking her until her whole entire body was twitching in response, oversensitized from the intensity of his mouth. She was still catching her breath when she felt him slide out from under her, leaving her laying strewn on the couch. For a moment, she thought maybe he'd come without her seeing it, but then she felt him place a decorative pillow in the crook of the arm rest and the seat cushion before grabbing her legs and sliding her on top of the pillow so that ultimately her ass was resting on the arm of the couch as the rest of her body lay on the pillow he'd provided. The angle allowed him easy access to her groin, while not breaking her back. <em>Thoughtful.</em></p><p>He stood in between her and placed his hands under the crooks of her bent knees, which had been hanging limblessly over the side of his couch on either side of him, so that he could align his leaking cock with her thrumming arousal. She was still orienting herself when he plunged in her, resulting in her gasping the Lord's name as she wrapped her legs around his hips - eager for more. From this angle, the head of his engorged cock was brushing against her g-spot, making her almost weak with pleasure as she felt a second orgasm building off the coatails of the first.</p><p>"Is this okay?" he asked, pulling out slightly before snapping his hips back against hers.</p><p>"M-more," she groaned. He'd only stopped for a moment and she was already lifting her lips and plunging him into her.</p><p>"God, I love you," he groaned, tightening his grip on her hips as he started pumping against her. The leather beneath them was groaning in protest and she was certain there were going to be ten crescent shaped indentations marring the fabric.</p><p>She could tell he was holding off only to make her come again, always the generous lover, and that he could have come long ago when he'd woken up with her mouth on him. Wanting to help him, she slid a hand down her stomach, enjoying the sensations of her muscles tensing beneath her skin, and came to rest at her crest. She started rubbing her clit furiously and the movement drew Mulder's attention immediately. "Oh, fuck," he groaned.</p><p>He grabbed her legs and moved her ankles so that they were resting on his shoulders, causing him to plunge even deeper into her. "Yeah, that's it, Scully," he praised, knowing how much it turned her on.</p><p>He was rolling his hips against her as he thrust, and after finding exactly where she wanted him, she felt her body unravel as another orgasm overtook her. She felt Mulder swell against her tight walls before unloading deep inside of her. He let go of her legs and fell in between them, seamlessly sliding them back onto the couch so he could drape his body over hers as he made as much contact as possible. His name came off her lips with the reverence of a prayer as he gently pumped into her a few final times.</p><p>She raised her hands and stroked his back tenderly, loving the sensation of his weight on her. "I love you, too," she added while trying to catch her breath.</p><p>He pulled back with a sated smile and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. His attention was pulled upwards for a moment and she knew exactly what he was looking at as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Your red is coming in," he mumbled lazily, wrapping a dark strand around his finger before bringing it to his lips.</p><p>"Here to stay," she replied, smiling up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>